


A Witch's Wish

by totallynotnatalie



Series: A Witch's/Warlock's Wish Series [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Love, Halloween, Screenplay/Script Format, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The script takes place in a world where young witches or warlocks meet their soulmates on Halloween if their birthday falls on a full moon that year. In the script, one young witch or warlock is fantasizing with her/his cat about meeting her/his soulmate for the first time.
Relationships: F4M
Series: A Witch's/Warlock's Wish Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067594





	A Witch's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey Jinx, want to know a secret?

(laughs) You're a cat. So, I know that you won't tell.

Hmmm, I'll take your silence for yes. 

Well, it's not that much of a secret. Everybody knows that a witch meets her soulmate on Halloween night. But only if her birthday falls on a full moon that year. 

(sighs) That's why I've been waiting for so long. Some witches grow up knowing their soulmate, but not me. My birthday just never seems to fall on the full moon. 

I've tried to be patient, but it's been hard watching all my friends meet the love of their lives.

[Optional cat meow] 

(laughing) Of course, you're great Jinx. Buuutt...life is a bit lonely when your best friend is a cat. 

(excited) But that's all about to change. This year is *the* year. My birthday is on a full moon. I even ran the lunar calculations to be sure. Twice! 

Well, okay, actually I ran it like five times...

I just had to be sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing. 

But there is no denying it anymore. The math is right. I'll meet him this Halloween. 

(nervous excited) Oh, I'm so nervous. I hope he likes me. 

I mean, he has to like me, right? He's my soulmate. I've never heard of somebody not liking their soulmate. I don't think that happens. 

(pause)

But it could still happen to me though. Oh, what if I'm the first witch to have a soulmate who hates her? 

Oh, I would be so mortified. I doubt I'd be able to even look at him. 

And how would that even work? I suppose we would just go on leading separate lives. It's not like I want somebody who hates me following me around everywhere. I doubt that he would enjoy that either. 

How sad would that be? Two soulmates forever bound together, except all they ever want to be is a part. 

What? With my luck, it could happen! 

(pause)

[Optional cat meow]

(sighs) Oh, stop giving me that look. What do you know? You're just a cat. 

[Optional cat meow]

(laughing)Oh, knock it off. What are you doing, anyway? Are you trying to get me to stop from catastrophizing?

Get it? Because you're a cat? You want to stop me CAT-astrophizing?

(pause)

Hmhm, whatever. My sense of humor is lost on you. 

(sighs) I hope he would have thought that was funny. He'll definitely hate me if he doesn't enjoy puns. 

Although, hating puns is the good kind of hate. 

Yeah, there is a good kind of hate. I don't think cats know it, but I do. 

It's a safe kind of hate. It only happens with people that know each other well. You can drive each other crazy because you both feel safe with one another. 

....And secretly, you kind of like it when they drive you crazy. 

Yeah, I guess it is actually is kind of like owning a cat. But there is just something special about it happening between two humans. Maybe even something almost magical. 

I bet soulmates tease each other like that all the time. (sighs) It must be nice. 

(laugh) Yeah, I've thought about him teasing me. And sometimes I pretend to look mad, but then I end up collapsing in his arms. Or that's how I imagine it at least. 

(sigh) Sounds nice, doesn't it? I know that I should expect too much. But it's been hard not to imagine him from time to time. I've been waiting for so long. 

Oh, don't give me that look. I haven't been imagining what he looks like or anything. Just what he might be like. You know, his personality? 

In truth, I don't care much about his appearance. I know that I'll probably find him handsome if he's my soul mate. But that's not the important part. 

I just want him to love me. And I want to love him. It's as simple as that. 

I want him to look at me and see me for who I am. All of me. I want him to know all of my strengths and weaknesses. I want him to understand all of my mistakes. And I want him to love every inch of me. Me just as I am. 

(laugh) I hope that's not asking too much even of a soulmate. I do the same for him, of course. I'd love every inch. No matter what. 

(sighs) It would just be so nice to have that kind of connection with somebody. To feel totally and completely safe with them? It happens so rarely. 

And, for some, it never happens at all. 

I guess witches are lucky in that respect. At least we get a chance at love. 

I just have to not mess it up. No pressure, I guess. 

I hope that I make a good first impression. Heaven knows, I've practiced it enough times. 

(laughs) I couldn't stop myself from imagining how we would meet. When I was younger, I thought always he would come and find me on the playground. Maybe he would chase off a bully or catch me as I fell off the swing. 

But we're too old for that now. The vision has shifted as I've grown up. 

I still want it to be outside though with the fall colors all around us. Maybe we'll meet by the fountain in the park. I'll be reading on a bench when a strong gust of wind blows away my hat. I'll chase after it and nearly fall into the water. But he'll catch me just in time. 

And I'll look embarrassed, but he won't mind. He'll just give me a shy smile...and I'll melt a little inside. 

Then he'll nod and ask about my book. And it turns out that it's his favorite book too. 

And then, we'll talk about the book. And once we can't anymore, we'll talk about nothing particular. Just because we want to keep talking. 

We'll get so lost in each other's thoughts that we'll forget the time. After hours have passed, we'll look up and realize that the sun is setting. And neither of us will want to leave, but both of us will have somewhere to be. There will be some party to go to or friend that needs attending. 

But he'll offer to walk me home, so he can be by my side just a few moments longer. And I'll let him because I'm not ready to say goodbye just yet. 

So, we'll walk, as slowly as we can, back down the winding streets to my home. He'll offer me his jacket when he sees me shivering against the cold. And I'll ask, as coyly as I can, if he minds keeping my hand warm by holding it. And once his hand touches mine, I'll never want to let go. 

Once we finally get to my doorstep, he'll try to stumble through goodbye because he doesn't want to upset me by asking anything more. And I'll say goodbye too because I'm too shy to ask for what I want. 

But, once I watch him walking away, I'll feel a pang of regret. I'll be so worried that I've missed my chance. So, I won't be able to resist calling out to him 'come back here and kiss me'. And he'll turn back to me with laughing eyes. He'll run straight back into my arms. And he'll pick up and twirl me around. 

And he'll kiss me as the leaves swirl around us. It will be magical. I won't be able to move or even breathe. All I will able to do is enjoy the taste of his sweet lips and wish that moment would never end. 

(sighs)

As he sets me back down, I'll look up into his eyes. And I'll want to love him already, but my head will tell my heart that it's too soon. And I won't know what to say, so I'll just kiss him again instead. He'll kiss me back. And it will be just as magical as the first time. 

Maybe then he'll know that he's my soulmate. Maybe his head will be trying to talk him out of it too. 

He won't say it yet, of course. All of it will be too crazy to speak about. 

So, he'll just enjoy holding me. Part of me will want to invite him in, but I just won't be able to tear myself away from his arms. Even for a moment. 

So, we'll stand there together in silence. But it will be the good kind of silence. The intimate kind that only happens when you're so close with somebody that you no longer feel any pressure to speak. And we'll watch daylight fade and all the jack-o-lanterns slowly light up. And it will be beautiful. 

(sighs)

But all good moments have to end. As children start running around the street in costumes, he'll realize that he has to go. I'll see in his eyes that he doesn't really want to leave, but I'll know that he must. So, I'll assure him that I have other plans too. And he'll linger just a few moments longer as we exchange phone numbers and he tries to pursued himself to let go of me. Then, he'll gently kiss my forehead and bid me adieu. 

And I'll stand on the porch and watch him leave because I won't be able to take my eyes off of him. When I finally lose sight of him, I'll turn to go back inside the house. And I'll realize that I'm still wearing his jacket. But this time I won't call out after him because I'll want to use it as an excuse to see him again. 

And that's how we'll meet. Maybe it's asking too much, but in truth, I don't care about the details. It doesn't have to happen exactly like that. I just hope that it's magical. And I really *really* hope that he loves me.


End file.
